


Did You Pass The Test?

by iamtherealbork



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Consensual Sex, First Time, Flexible Peter Parker, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Thor (Marvel), Unsafe Sex, the snap didn't happen, unaware of recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherealbork/pseuds/iamtherealbork
Summary: Peter needs to test out his new suit with his crush Thor
Relationships: Implied Peter Parker/Tony Stark - Relationship, Peter Parker/Thor, implied Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Did You Pass The Test?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts since forever and I finally got to finish it. I might've also decided to finish this because I didn't want to study for my math midterm. Thanks to Rett for the idea. This was unbeta'd so I'm sorry in advance.

“Alright, Peter, why don’t you put that on and we run some tests.” Tony hands Peter the latest suit with some few improvements. His last one ripped while fighting against the alien invasion of the week. His mask was luckily still intact because otherwise that would’ve been an even bigger problem. Peter and Tony are still trying to figure out the extent of Peter’s powers. What did the spider bite actually enhance? Does he have any hidden power that they just haven’t discovered yet. This whole thing is just a trial and error which is why Tony had multiple protocols in place. When you don’t know what to prepare for, you just prepare for everything. But sadly they didn’t account for Peter’s flexibility. Peter takes the suit and puts it on in front of Mr. Stark. He leaves his boxer shorts on, of course. 

“Which test suit is this one, Mr. Stark?” Peter moves around in the suit, trying to see how much breathing room it has.

“Number thirteen. Hopefully it doesn’t follow the whole unlucky number thirteen thing though. Why don’t we head to the gym and give it a whirl?” Tony starts heading to the elevator, already expecting Peter to follow him. 

The lift takes them to the floor where they train. It’s normally a blank gymnasium but it can change and adapt to however one wants it to be. It can change from a shooting range to a jungle gym; Which is what they are going to be using today.

“ F.R.I.D.A.Y., pull up ‘Petey Playground number 2, please.” Tony tells the A.I., laughing at Peter’s groan. The room, however, started shifting. The floor started sprouting hexagonal pillars in varying heights. The walls moved so there were indents and uneven. The ceiling dropped swinging bars and rings for Peter to use. Even though Peter has been to literal space before, this will always be the coolest thing.

“Did you really have to call it that?” Tony still treats Peter as a kid even though he’s seventeen. It’s sweet though. Makes him feel closer to him. Like a father.

“Yes, now go up there and do your thing, Spider-Monkey.” Tony laughs at his own joke as Peter shakes his head with a smile. He stretches and hops up to the pillar closest to him and crouches against it. He wiggles his body and jumps to the next pillar. He hops from pillar to pillar, slowly ascending, until he finally jumps up to grab a ring. He starts swinging on them and flips so he lands on the ceiling. 

“So far so good, Mr. Stark!” Peter yells from across the room. He sees Tony fiddling with a holoscreen in front of him when he hears him speak.

“I’m gonna add in a couple of drones that are gonna try to shoot you, ok Underoos? I want you to try and dodge them for 5 minutes.” That was all the warning Peter got before one of the said drones pops up right in front of him. Peter yelps and jumps off. Using his webs to try and avoid the lasers shooting at him. He notices the number of drones around him and knows that there are more than a  _ couple _ of drones after him. He very nearly broke his nose while trying to avoid one but almost ran into a tall pillar. 5 minutes finally pass and Peter ends up right in front of Tony, panting. 

“That was more than a couple of drones, Mr. Stark!” Peter pulls off his mask and sees Tony laughing.

“Hahaha sorry, Pete. Wanted to test your adaptability as well.” Tony takes a deep breath and opens his arms. Peter begrudgingly walks forward and accepts the hug, not one to give up physical affection. Tony’s arms wrap around his torso and he feels his hand directly on his skin instead of the spandex. 

“Wha-?” Peter tries to turn around to see what’s wrong and he sees a massive rip on his back.

“I guess suit number thirteen is a bust.” Tony says. He turns Peter around and sees that the entire backside is torn. His boxer shorts are out in the open. Tony snorts. “Didn’t you feel a draft?” 

“Wha- No! I didn’t.” Peter quickly turns around to cover his backside from Tony and now that he thinks about it it did feel colder than normal.

“It’s fine. Why don’t you change back to your clothes and head to the kitchen for dinner. We’re done for the day.” Tony places his arm on the small of Peter’s back and pushes him back towards the elevator to go to the lab. Peter blushes at the feeling of Tony’s calloused hand on his skin but doesn’t say anything. 

They get to the lab and Peter feels significantly colder. He never noticed how cold it was in the lab and now that he’s basically half-naked he’s freezing. The only warm spots he feels are his entire front side and the spot where Mr Stark is touching him.

“I-I’m gonna go change now, Mr Stark. I’m kind of cold.” Peter says and rushes to his desk to pick up his folded clothes. He takes off his suit immediately and puts on his jeans, shirt and hoodie. As he’s lacing up his shoes he sees someone come through the glass doors.

“Tones! Dinner’s ready. Hi, Peter.” Rhodey stays in front of the door. While his leg braces do help him walk around, it still takes a lot of effort to move around.

“Hello, Mr Rhodey.” Peter stands up. He walks over to give him a hug. He’s been staying around the compound for a few months now and he’s gotten close to most of the Avengers and staff around the place.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Rhodey?” Rhodey shakes his head as he hugs Peter back.

“Yeah, Pete. Or at least Platypus. He hates being called Mr Rhodey.” Tony grins as he walks over to the pair. 

“Mr Rhodey is better than any nickname you can come up with Stank.” Rhodey says back and he and Peter laugh at Tony’s offended face. “Come on, dinner’s ready and everyone’s waiting.”

“Did Vision cook again? I’m still recovering from the last time he tried to make a Sokkovian dish to impress Wanda.” Tony holds his hand to his stomach and grimaces at the memory. For an intelligent humanoid originating from the Mind Stone and has the entire Internet at his disposal, he does not know how to cook.” They lock the lab and enter the elevator. The door automatically closes and F.R.I.D.A.Y. takes them to the common area.

“I think Mr Rogers mentioned that he was cooking tonight, Mr Stark.” The doors open and Peter exits the elevator backwards, facing Tony.

“Ugh that’s even worse.” Tony fake gags and is suddenly hit with a spoon.

“I heard that, Tony. And just for that you’re only getting one serving.” Steve says from the kitchen, turning the stove off.

Tony rolls his eyes. “Oh no… What a shame.” Tony says in an obviously sarcastic tone. Peter hears a small laughter coming from the table.

“Nevermind, you’re getting extra servings.” Steve smirks and sets the pot in the middle of the dining table.

“Awww come on!” Tony exclaims as he sits down at the head of the table. Peter chuckles as he sits to his right and Rhodey takes the seat across from him. He looks around and sees the rest of the team take their seats. He notices, however, that there’s an empty seat next to him. He looks around and notices that everyone else has already sat down. He normally wouldn’t notice but someone specifically set the table for that seat so there has to be someone who’s supposed to sit there.

“Is there someone else coming?” Peter asks the table and Steve was about to respond when Sam piped up.

“Awww, worried that nobody will talk to you, kid?” Sam teases him and Peter has to suppress the urge to stick his tongue out at him which would only prove his point further. He opts for a sarcastic laugh instead.  _ Nailed it _ . He picks up his glass of water and takes a drink.

“Thor was supposed to arrive tonight so we thought he’d like to join us for dinner.” Steve says when he stopped laughing. Peter inhales quickly and starts choking on his water. The entire team starts laughing and Peter just chokes on his water harder. Tony tries to help through his tears by patting his back. Peter’s face is fully red now. It’d be completely red even if he didn’t choke. His crush on the god of thunder isn’t as subtle as he had hoped.

There have been multiple times where he’s gone on tangents talking about “How hot Thor looks”, or “His arms look huge” or “Do you think Thor only likes girls? Or does he not care about gender?”. Peter can’t help it. His brain just decides to spew out whatever he’s thinking, not caring who falls victim to it. He’s, however, been lucky enough that he hasn’t thirsted in front of Thor himself. He at least has some luck left. And speaking of the devil, bright lights flash from outside and they all turn to the window. The Bifrost disappears and Thor is standing in the middle of the now burned patch of grass. He looks different from the last time Peter saw him. Granted he hasn't met him in person and has only seen videos and pictures of him online. His hair has been cut short and is now a light brown. He’s walking up to the building and they start serving the food. After everyone’s plates have been filled, including Thor’s, the elevator opens and the room welcomes Thor’s booming voice.

“Hello, dear friends! It has been a while.” Thor greets everyone and walks up to the table. 

“Hey, Thor, take a seat.” Steve says and gestures at the empty chair next to Peter. Peter stands up.

“Hi, Mister Thor. I’m Peter ni-” Peter greets Thor but then gets pulled into a hug. 

“Ah! Greetings Young Peter. It is a pleasure to meet you!” Peter is pressed up against Thor’s chest and he can feel his voice vibrate through his own body. Peter slowly wraps his arms around Thor and returns the hug. What he didn’t notice was that Thor must’ve just come back from a mission because he is covered in sweat and Peter’s senses are just attacked with the smell of  _ man  _ and  _ musk _ and it shouldn’t turn Peter on as much as it should. Peter hides his face in Thor’s chest, in between his two pecs (they’re tiddies that’s what they are) and takes in a deep breath. Peter takes in a deep breath and lets out a shaky breath. They  reluctantly have to pull away and Peter notices Tony looking at them with an amused face. Peter looks away and sits back down.

“Le-let’s eat, guys.” He stammers out and then proceeds to stuff food in his face. He hears the clinking of utensils against the plate and the room slowly gets louder as the conversations return. He looks up at Rhodey and sees him smirking at him and Peter quickly turns away. He turns to Tony who has the same face and Peter just groans. He subtly turns to look at Thor and sees him conversing with Bruce happily. He doesn’t notice he’s staring at him when Thor finishes his sentence and looks at Peter and gives him a smile. Peter blushes and hides his face with food.  _ This is gonna be a long dinner _ .

\-------------------------------------------------------

_ MEET ME IN THE GYM, UNDEROOS _

Was written on a post-it note in Tony’s chicken scratch handwriting on what must be Tony’s latest suit prototype. Peter picks up the suit and inspects it. The material seems to be slicker and more elastic so he takes off his clothes and puts the suit on.It feels really comfortable, almost like second skin. He checks himself in the mirror and sees one glaring problem. His underwear is visible. He usually wears a jockstrap or a thong but he didn't expect to wear a suit today so he just opted to wear boxer briefs. He contemplates going upstairs to get one of his special underwear but he didn’t want to make Mr Stark wait any longer than he already might have had. He takes off the suit and takes a look around to make sure he was really alone in the lab and takes off his boxers. He quickly rushes to put on his suit before anyone can come inside. He taps the spider emblem on his chest and the suit closes around him again. He looks in the mirror and there aren’t any visible lines left. He turns around and looks at his ass. He’s not blind. He’s also been on twitter and twitter is filled with a lot of thirsty and horny people ( _ he should know, he’s one of them _ ). He’s seen the tweets of people admiring his ass in the tight spandex suit and he has to say he’s flattered and a little bit turned on. He smiles to himself and heads to the elevator.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------

  
  


The doors to the empty hall open and Peter walks out with his mask in hand. He sees that the hall is still set up as a gym and that someone’s using it. The glass doors open and he gets a little closer to the person working out.

“Oh! Greetings Young Peter! That is a very peculiar outfit.” Thor says as he puts down one of the weight adjustable barbells. Peter had to will his cock to stay soft when he saw Thor’s arms lifting the weight. It would have been very obvious seeing as he was only wearing a thin suit. Thor was working out in nothing but gray sweats so his torso is out for Peter to see. He silently thanks whoever invented gray sweatpants because he can see  _ everything _ .

“O-oh. It’s my suit. My previous suit broke while I was out patrolling. I’m Spider-Man by the way! I’m enhanced like Mr Captain Rogers America and Bucky, although I don’t know if I’m as strong as them. Maybe on par. I’m definitely not as strong as you, though. What with your huge muscles that look like they could crush me head if I put my head between them and I’ll stop talking.” That’s it. Peter’s done for. He’s dead. Might as well start digging his grave. Or maybe prepare an urn. He’s never really thought about it. Oh! Maybe he could have a viking funeral where they send his body off on a boat and burn it with an arrow. That’ll be cool. He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears booming laughter. Peter looks at Thor and can’t help but notice how handsome he is.

“So, Man of Spiders, have you come to join me with the lifting of weights?” Thor asked as he put one of his  _ enormous _ hands on his shoulder. He squeezes it a bit and Peter shudders with the strength behind it. 

“Uh… no. I’m supposed to meet Mr Stark here to test out my new suit; See if it’s up to snuff.” Peter gives a little smile. He looks around to see if Tony was in the gym somewhere but came up with nothing.

“I have not seen Stark come down here, but perhaps I can be of assistance?” Thor asks innocently not unlike a golden retriever.

“I’m sure Mr Stark won’t mind. F.R.I.D.A.Y., can you record all the progress and data of the suit?” Peter agrees and addresses the room. 

“Of course, Peter.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. says back. The gym equipment withdraws back into the floors and walls and the pillars pop up again; Different placements to the one he had been on before. 

“So we can test it’s adaptability to quick movements here. Can you try and hit me?” Peter turns to Thor as he puts on his mask.

“Are you sure? I do not want to hurt you.” Thor looks down at Peter with worry in his eyes. Peter never really noticed the height difference between the two of them and boy is it big. Peter knew that Thor was taller than him but actually seeing the difference is daunting.

“I can handle it. Enhanced, remember? Don’t worry.” Peter says with a smile but realizes Thor can’t see it through the mask so he gives two thumbs ups and starts bouncing on his feet, waking his body up.

“If you say so.” Thor says reluctantly and with that they start sparring. He can tell that Thor is still pulling his punches because when he blocks them or takes the hits on purpose it feels lighter than normal punches he takes from day-to-day robbers. Knowing that Thor won’t put more strength in his punches, let alone his full strength, without actual proof that Peter is enhanced, Peter decides to show off his own spidey-strength. He sees a punch incoming and grabs it, then throwing the god over his shoulder with no effort. Thor lands on the mat with a small grunt and Peter quickly straddles his chest. Peter takes off his mask and places his hands on Thor’s chest to keep him pinned down. 

“I told you I could handle it.” Peter said with a teasing smile, looking at Thor underneath him. Thor looks like he’s still processing the fact that a seventeen year old just threw him over his shoulder. Peter sits back and lowers his guard when he feels something behind him. Something large and penile. _ Oh god that’s his dick.  _ He’s sitting on Thor’s dick. Holy shit. From what he can make out it feels huge! And he’s pretty sure it’s not even half hard yet. He quickly scrambles off of Thor and turns away from him.

“S-so, physical combat’s all good.” Peter tries to calm himself down. “W-we can try y-your lightning next.” Peter walks away from Thor, trying to put as much distance as he can between them. He turns around and sees Thor standing up and  _ adjusting himself oh god. _ Peter clears his throat. “Are you ready?” He shouts.

Thor doesn’t respond and instead calls for his axe and catches it. He makes a thumbs up with his free hand and just shoots at Peter. Peter yelps as he dodges the lighting bolt aimed at his head.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Peter shouts as he runs around and dodges the barrage of lightning hurtled at him. 

“You said you can handle it!” He hears Thor laugh and Peter whispers very nearly says: ‘Not the only thing I can handle’ out loud. He doesn’t know if Thor has enhanced hearing but he’s not willing to risk anything.

They do this for a while. The lightning bolts eventually turn into Thor throwing Stormbreaker at Peter as well. It breaks through some of the pillars and Peter has to put in more effort in dodging it. After one too many close calls, Peter tells Thor to stop. They pant, trying to catch their breaths. Well, Peter is. Peter doesn’t know if Thor even broke a sweat. He looks up and sees Thor in front of him offering him a bottle of water. He gratefully takes it with a quiet thanks and drains the bottle in one go. Unbeknownst to him, Thor was staring at his neck as Peter tilted the bottle all the way up, with his head back. Thor was following the beads of sweat running down his neck, and his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Peter releases the bottle with a refreshing sigh.

“That,” Peter swallows. “-was fun! We should never do that again.” Peter chuckles and Thor laughs along with him.

“That was a great work-out, Young Spider.” Thor puts his arm around Peter’s shoulders and he feels dwarfed being surrounded by Thor. And to answer Peter’s previous question, Thor did break a sweat and Peter’s nose was just assaulted with the smell of Thor.

“Please, call me Peter. Why don’t we do something more simple?” Peter slowly wiggled out of Thor’s reach before he could notice that Peter was getting turned on just by being in close proximity with him. 

“Sure, Young Peter. What did you have in mind?” Thor walked over to Peter, bottle still in hand. Young Peter seems to be the best he was gonna get out of the situation so he just lets it go.

“A simple stretching exercise.  _ Probably should’ve started with that instead. _ ” Peter says but whispering the last part to himself. “Fri, would you please pull up a table.” Peter asks as he turns towards Thor. They do some basic stretches; Some toe touches, the downward dog and other basic positions. 

“So what is the need for this table?” Thor asks when he pulls Peter off the floor.

“I need your help...um…bending me. In half.” Peter is as red as his suit right now. He just asked Thor, god of thunder and cool ass weapons, to bend him in half. He braves to peek at Thor’s eyes and see that his eyebrows have shot up. His eyes could’ve also dilated- No Peter! They were always like that. Peter clears his throat. “Y-you don’t have to if you don’t want to! It’s just, I need someone to- ahem -push my legs against my chest.” Yes, Peter. Explain it further why don’t you. Don’t forget to tell him about how you want him to bend you in half for a different reason and that you’ve touched yourself to fantasies of him fucking you against the wall.

“I’ll be glad to help.” Did his voice just get deeper? Was it always that deep? Is he hallucinating? Can you have auditory hallucinations? He’s pretty sure you can.

“G-great! I’ll just…” Peter points at the table and lies down on his back. He sees Thor come up from the direction of his legs and it’s a miracle that he isn’t popping a boner right now.

“So I just…?” Thor asks as he grabs Peter on the back of his thighs and  _ fuck. _ If he didn’t have a boner before he definitely has one now. His hands feel so hot on his thighs and that’s with the suit acting as a barrier. Thor slowly lifts his legs and starts bending him in half.

“Is this enough?” Thor asks? 

“You can keep going. I’m pretty flexible.” Peter winks. Peter  _ honest to god _ winks. Did he want to get crushed by Thor? Yes. But not in a death way. More in a “I want to fuck you” way. Thor keeps going until Peter’s legs are basically behind his head and Thor is fully pressed up against his body. He can feel Thor’s bulge up against his ass and it’s taking all of Peter’s willpower to resist pushing his ass up against him.

“See, told yo-”  **_RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP_ **

And just like that they hear something rip. Something which can only be his suit. Peter can feel the cold wind from the AC graze his ass. His bare ass. The suit tore right at the seam of his ass.  _ Are you serious?  _ Peter is literally butt naked with Thor pressed up against him. The universe must hate him. He looks at Thor and he seems to be looking at where the suit ripped. Peter tries to pull his legs down to cover himself but Thor’s grip is iron-clad. 

“T-thor.” Peter doesn’t get to say anything else because the next thing he knows Thor gets on his knees and leaves a long wet lick from his hole to his balls. Peter moans at the feeling and instinctually pushes his ass out as much as he can with his legs bound above him. 

“Fuck. You taste so sweet. Are you untouched?” Thor asks with his face in his ass, beard nuzzling against his sensitive skin.

“Un-untouched?” Peter’s breath hitches when Thor bites him on the cheek.

“Are you a virgin, Young Peter?” Thor asks as he leaves more bites, alternating cheeks. He reaches up and grabs both of Peter’s ankles in one so he has one free hand to fondle one cheek while he bites the other. 

“Yes” Peter shyly replies and he feels more than hears Thor groan. 

“Perfect. I get to be the first one to touch you.” And with that Thor dives in. Licking at Peter’s hole and Peter moans loudly. He’s never felt anything like it and all of a sudden the tongue has entered him. It feels weird at first but once he starts moving the tongue with precise movements he starts to enjoy it. The feeling of the warm muscle inside of him combined with his beard scratching against his skin, Peter feels like he’s in heaven.  _ No wonder they call him the God of Fertility. _

Peter feels one of Thor’s thick fingers slip in alongside his tongue and Peter almost screams. Peter has of course experimented and touched himself down there before but Thor’s fingers are so big. Peter’s fingers can’t compare. Thor starts thrusting it in and out and then all too  late soon another finger joins him. The stretch burns but Peter feels like he could get addicted to it. He probably already is. Thor twists his finger inside of his ass and he does a beckoning motion with his fingers and Peter actually screams this time. Is that his prostate? How come it only decided to make its presence known now? Peter doesn’t know if he’ll ever do anything but try and reach it himself. 

Thor scissors Peter while licking inside and Peter can feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head. It’s getting too hot inside the suit and he can’t remember how to take it off so he does what anyone would do. Rip it off. The suit was already torn so what’s the point of ripping it up even more. Once the suit is off of his chest he feels the cold air touch his erect nipples and he moans at the feeling. He reaches to play with them with his fingers but the second he touches it he feels a burst of sensitivity run through his body like electricity. He immediately pulls them away. Is everyone else’s nipples this sensitive? The sensitivity was so much that he didn't notice Thor removing his face from his ass and replacing his tongue with a third finger. 

“You taste so sweet.” Thor is looking down at Peter’s debauched form while he’s pumping his three fingers inside of him. Thor lets out an actual growl and launches forward to capture Peter’s lips in a searing kiss. 

The kiss was nothing like what Peter thought his first kiss would go. Peter imagined his first kiss to be slow and soft. Two people trying to figure out what they like. This was none of that. This kiss was animalistic and claiming. When Peter moaned when Thor grazed his prostate, Thor took advantage of that and slipped his tongue in. Thor was ravaging his mouth and Peter could do nothing but let him. Thor pulled away and started attacking his jaw with small kisses and bites. He moves his trail down his neck and shoulder. The beard feels even better rubbing against his neck and Peter grapes at Thor’s back. His legs are resting on Thor’s shoulders and he can feel a fourth finger enter him. Peter bites down on Thor’s shoulder at the painful stretch. 

“Gonna fill you up nice and full with my cock. You like that?” Thor’s voice barely registers in Peter’s mind and Peter just nods. Brain too sex-riddled to form verbal answers. Thor’s mouth ventures lower until it reaches one of his nipples. He envelopes the small nub in his warm mouth and Peter sees stars. He comes, shooting streaks onto his stomach and Thor’s chest. Thor is biting down on his nipple while his hand is rubbing the other one in between his fingers and Peter can’t do anything but take it. Body shaking from the orgasm that was pulled from him.

“So sensitive.” Thor murmurs and then switches nipples. Doing the same ministrations that he did to the other; Biting, laving it with his tongue, sucking on it. Peter’s dick already recovered from his previous orgasm and is fully hard again.

“P-please. Thor. I need…” Peter gasps out. He lifts his legs off of Thor’s shoulders and wraps them around Thor’s waist. Thor releases Peter’s nipples from 

“Say it.” Thor whispers in his ear as he pulls his fingers out of Peter. Peter whines at the loss and tries to see what he’s doing with them. Thor pulls down his sweats and the biggest cock Peter has ever seen springs out. Granted he’s only seen his own and porn but it’s still huge. No wonder Thor prepped him with four fingers. Thor lines up and presses the head of his cock against his hole and the pressure feels amazing.

“Fuck me.” Peter breathed out and as he said the last word Thor pushes slowly and the head pops in. Peter hisses as the cock finally enters him. Even with the stretching Thor did with his fingers it still burns a bit as he slowly enters inch by inch with only spit as lube. Peter feels as though every inch is reaching into his stomach. Peter was right; The slight burn he feels as his hole accommodates Thor’s cock is addicting. Thor gives a small thrust for the last bit and Peter’s breath gets knocked out of him. He’s no longer a virgin. 

“M-move. Please” Peter begs Thor and Thor didn’t waste any time before he pulled out to the tip and rammed back inside. Peter screamed as Thor kept a brutal pace, each thrust slamming directly into his prostate. Peter is leaving scratches on Thor’s back and he just groans in response. Thor places his hands on Peter’s hips and grips harder as his thrusts get even faster. Peter’s sure that he’s gonna have bruises despite his spider-healing and he shivers at the thought. Thor claims Peter’s lips in his own and his thrusts start becoming more erratic. They’re just as powerful as before, but he’s losing his rhythm. They pull away from the kiss and Peter keens when he feels himself about to come.

“Thor. I’m about to- I’m about to come! Thor, please. Thor.” Peter keeps repeating his name and Thor’s hips falter a bit before drilling into him, faster than before.

“Do it.” Peter came with a shout at Thor’s order. His hole, clenching on Thor’s dick tightly as he fucks into Peter, chasing his own orgasm. It wasn’t long before Thor came as well. Only took a couple more thrusts before he released his own cum into Peter, filling him up.

Thor goes slack and lays his weight on Peter. Peter’s legs wrapped around Thor’s waist, trying to keep his dick inside him. Nothing can be heard except for their laboured breathing mixing with each other. The room smells of sweat and sex and just the thought of it made Peter clench around the dick inside of him causing Thor to groan. Thor leans down and pulls Peter in for a kiss, Peter’s hands in Thor’s hai, massaging his scalp and deepening the kiss. The kiss started off slow and soft but then quickly became more heated and rough, promising another round. They would’ve gone for it again if it wasn’t for a panicked voice pulling them away from each other.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Tony stands in the doorway of the gym, tablet in hand.

“Stark! I was just helping Young Peter here with his test.” Thor responds gleefully, like it’s nothing out of the ordinary for someone to walk in on him balls deep in someone else. Like he was just doing another workout.

“H-hey Mr Stark… The umm… suit didn’t work out. It wasn’t uh… flexible enough.” Peter says, trying to act normal while pulling Thor even close to cover his body which was covered with bites and beard burn. Thor didn’t seem to mind though and just kept leaving bites on the junction between Peter’s neck and shoulder while giving small aborted thrust, grinding deeper in Peter and applying pressure to his prostate.

“Oh really? I wouldn’t have known with the pieces of my million dollar suit scattered around my gym!” Tony was seething. He was mad… about the suit. 

“We’re so-OH-rry, Mr Stark.” Thor thrusted again right as Peter was talking and he moaned. Peter grasps Thor’s back and leaves scratches trying to keep his moans in. His dick got hard again.

“You better be. You owe me Point Break.” And with that Tony leaves the room. Just in time too because Thor started to fuck into Peter aggressively again, like they didn’t just fuck 10 minutes ago.

Tony is walking away from the gym and into the elevator and he can hear Peter’s screams echoing in the hall and Thor’s animalistic roars. He ends up at his office and sits down behind his desk. He sighs and squeezes his cock through his slacks, wondering if they noticed.

“Fri, pull up the feed from the gym.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo those are some whoreknee boys. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Come join our thirst server and talk about all kinds of ships! Marvel, Witcher and other fandoms!  
> Read the rules in the waiting list and tell one of the mods your age, which fic you came from and my name and you should be set!  
> https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f


End file.
